Blood & Magic The Awakening
by ellinise
Summary: 19 year's later and the Wizarding World is at peace. An old prophecy lay's forgotten in the Department of Mysteries but soon will be known. As Jennavieve starts her adventures at Hogwarts, creating friendships to last, Memories to keep and secret's to unravel. Something begins to spark, An old Darkness begins to awaken, and has Jennavieve got anything to do with it?
1. Prologue: 1972

_**9th of March 1972**_

On a cool cloudy day a young girl with large spectacles and dark green eyes, sat on an old swing hanging from a tree, reading a very battered looking book. The young girl was humming a tune under her breath, enjoying her pleasantly quiet afternoon. Everything about this day seemed exceptionally ordinary. Nothing unusual happened all day and everything was in place. Just as this young girl preferred. To her nothing could ruin such a perfectly ordinary day.

As the weather became cooler and the sky turned an almost charcoal grey, a middle aged women who looked much like an older version of the young girl called out from the one story house, through a large window.

'Sybill! Come inside to blow out your candles.' The young girl would much rather of stayed out and read the book she had on her lap, and attempted to read the last few lines of her chapter.

'Sybill Patricia Trelawney!' The young girl let out a heavy sigh, closed her book and headed inside.

The one story house was cramped with many different books, knick-knack's, crystals and smelt strongly of mixed herbs and spices. The kitchen was no exception, and looked extremely small with three people sitting around a tiny circular table. A small cake covered in thick icing was plated in front of Sybill with candles a lit. Sybill pushed back the loose strands of her brown hair and leaned forward to blow out the flames.

"Wait dear, you have to make a wish first." Sybill's father, a grey haired man with kind eyes spoke up.

Sybill couldn't think of anything to wish for as in her eyes she had everything she felt she needed. But as she was about to tell her parent's that exact thought, her mind grew blank, her version became hazy and words in a voice not her own tumbled from her mouth.

 _'The earth will quake in the ruins of the bloodied woman. She who is trapped in her own destruction will break from the chains that bind her and will have the power to darken the light and fill the ocean with blood and bones. The one with the power of life will face her in due time, either to save the light or to fall in her blood and destroy us all. The bloodied woman's followers will wait in the shadows to rise at her command... her followers will wait...'_

Sybill coughed as her throat felt raw, and taking no notice of what she had just said, leaned forward, blew out her candles and started cutting the cake. Her parent's on the other hand sat in silence feeling the dread of what their daughter had just spoken. They knew their daughter had the gift of sight but never thought she would speak of a prophecy, especially one like they had just heard. They knew they needed to report the prophecy to the ministry. As they grabbed their coats and left the small cramped home to the ministry they were left with one question in their heads. When will the prophecy come to life, and had it already began…

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _Hi There!_

 _So I've been brewing this story in my head for so long and I've finally began writing it.  
There's so much to go into this story, and it's gonna be a long journey.  
I hope you decide to come along and I get to share it with you all._

 _I know this prologue isn't much, but it's only the beginning. The foot in the door. The sneak peak._

 _So I hope enjoyed the tiny snippet. Please feel free to let me know you're thought's and review._

 _until next time,_

 _Ellie xx_


	2. Chapter One: Rude Awakening's

CHAPTER ONE  
Rude awakenings

June 2017, present day...

Jennavieve woke to tapping on her bedroom window. She squeezed her eyes shut stubbornly hoping for the tapping to silence. Unfortunately for Jenn it continued. Becoming more loud and persistent. Jenn turned herself over, keeping her eyes firmly shut, and covered her ears with the extra pillow that lay beside her. This wasn't as sound poof as she had hoped for Jenn could still hear the tapping loud and clear.

Finally after a few more attempts at blocking out the noise with no luck at all. Jenn let out a groan as she dragged her tiny body out of her comforting bed and crossed over to her window. She blinked her eyes open and found that outside was still dark, she could just see the sun peaking out through the horizon and right outside her window was a large owl, tapping its beak on the glass panel. She wondered why the owl was at her window this early in the morning and thought that it could have been a letter for her father instead. Either way the owl looked at her impatiently, as she just stood there in thought, so she quickly unlatched her window.

The instance it was open wide enough, the owl flew passed Jenn landing on the railing of her bed, foot held out towards her. It screeched at her. And if owls could shoot daggers from their eyes, Jenn was sure she would be dead. She crossed back over to her bed, flicked the switch to her lamp that sat on her bedside table and turned to the owl and untied the letter dangling from its held out foot. As soon as she got the letter off, it screeched one last time at her and fled to the sky.

Jenn watched it as it flew gracefully, till it was only a dot in the sky which had started to finally show bursts of colour. She let out a large yawn and planned to put the letter aside and give it to her father when she woke again but as she placed it on her side table she saw the name scribbled along envelope wasn't her father's at all. Instead it was hers.

Jenn climbed up on her bed, as she was small and her bed was quite large for her eleven year old sized self, crossed her legs, picked up the letter and looked at the letter addressed to her. Flipping it over Jenn traced her finger along the wax sealed which had a crest present in it. She looking closely at it noticed it was a large H surrounded by four different animals. Jenn instantly knew where the letter came from and tore it open. Two pieces of parchment were inside and she read the top piece eagerly.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

(Order of Merlin, second class)

Dear Miss Delmar

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than July.

Yours sincerely,

 _Neville Longbottom,_

 _Professor._

Jenn read and re-read the letter in pure delight. She knew her letter to Hogwarts would be arriving soon but she didn't expect it for another couple of weeks. Jenn was filled with so much excitement, she was grinning from ear to ear. She needed to tell someone. But not just anyone, she needed to tell her best friend. She scrambled off her bed landing on her feet hard on the wooden floor. She changed out of her Pyjamas' and into the first things she could find not caring if they matched or not. Jenn grabbed her shoes and the two pieces of parchment shoved them in her shorts pocket and exited her room.

She walked passed her father's study quietly as the light shown from under the door confirming Jenn that her father was already awake. Or never went to sleep in the first place. Passing the study and climbing down the stairs she headed through the kitchen and out the back door into the fresh warm morning air. Half the sky was filled with pinks, blues, oranges and yellows, while the rest of the sky was still dark. She skipped down her porch steps and headed down the side of her house, to a long widen pathway leading to the centre part of town.

Jennavieve walked passed house, then meadow then house again. None of the buildings sat side by side in the town of Colverton. Instead they were scattered around the hills and paddocks. The only part of town that had buildings lined in a row was where the shops were. Jenn loved the town she lived in, the open space, running river and woods was a great place for a curious little girl to explore. She would spend hours wandering around the town and never get bored. As she grew closer to the shops she turned off the path and headed towards a wood panelled two story house. She came to the front and stared up to a window on the right. Jenn grinned mischievously as she saw the window was wide open. He never learns, Jenn thought as she walked to a little shed not far from the house, grabbed the ladder that was inside and placed it against the wall, so it was just below the window. Jenn steadied herself at the bottom before finally climbing up the ladder. Through the window Jenn could see sleeping peacefully in bed was her best friend, Mason White.

Mason was a year older than Jenn and had been talking all summer about his new friends and his first year at Hogwarts. Jenn was extremely jealous of Mason when he first announced that he was going to Hogwarts the year before. As she wished more than anything that she could have gone with him. Mason was like a brother to her, ever since the day she first met him and he rescued her from the local bullies, she looked up to him.

Jenn climbed through the window and tipped toed over to the boy. Mason was much too tall for his bed as his legs hung out from the end of the bed. When he arrived back at the beginning of summer Jenn almost didn't recognize him. He had grown inches taller and his usually stubble short hair had grown into a tousle of brown hair. He had definitely grown over that year. Jenn quietly stood next to him and leaned over and shouted.

'Rise and Shine!' Masons eyes flew open and he bolted straight up and tumbled on to the floor blankets and  
all.

Jenn clenched at her side as she laughed at the poor boy looking dazed and confused spiralled on the floor. She knew it would be funny but she didn't expect it to be this hilarious. Mason looked up from the floor seeing an all too familiar small black haired girl, laughing at him. He glared up at her.

'Are you having a good time there?' he spoke as he de-tangled himself from his blankets.

'Oh yes, very much.' Jenn replied catching her breath.

'How did you get in here anyway?' flopping himself back on to his bed and shut his eyes.

'The window.' She shrugged and placed herself on his bed legs crossed grinning ear to ear at him. Mason looked to his window and saw the tip of a ladder poking in. He groaned.

'Jenn the sun isn't even up yet.'

'Well I myself was woken up early this fine morning and thought why not share the glory of it.'

'You shouldn't have.' He mumbled in to his pillow. Every few minutes he would open his eye to see Jenn still staring at him with a huge grin on her face.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' He smile grew large if that was even possible and her sliver eyes glisten with excitement.

'I got the letter.'

'You got what letter?'

'My letter' Mason still looked confused. 'To Hogwarts! I got my letter to Hogwarts!'

Mason shot up.

'That's Great Jenn!'

Jenn and Mason stayed up talking about Hogwarts until they could smell bacon cooking from the kitchen. They tumbled off the bed, with great difficulty as they both got tangled in the blankets and had to set themselves free before rushing down the stairs and into the open kitchen. The Mason's house was filled with colour and the kitchen was no exception. The walls were a pale yellow making the light from the sun brighten the room, while the benches were white wood, and mismatched kitchen items in multiple colours. A round table sat in the middle of it all with a bunch of Lilies placed right in the middle. A middle aged woman was bustling around plating different kinds of delicious food when the two came rushing in. Mrs White was a fair woman who seemed to never age. At least that's what Jenn believed, as all the years that Jenn had known Mrs White she only grew a few wrinkles and a bit of grey strands of hair. She had thick honey brown hair that she always had up in a bun of some sort, her eyes were blue and lined with her years of laughter. Along her arms were a few fading scars. She told Jenn about how she fought in the second war against Voldermort and barely survived. Jenn could always see the resemblance between Mason and his mother as they had many of the same features.

'Morning you two. You were up bright and early.' Mrs White gave a little wink to Jenn, making Jenn's cheeks turn red confirming Jenn that she wasn't as sneaky as she thought.

'Yeah too early I'd say.' came another voice. Alison was Mason's oldest sister. She had the same honey brown hair and height trait as Mason but her eyes were brown and her skin was a few shades darker. Alison let a huge yawn escape her lips and as she passed the two young ones, she ruffled Mason's hair causing it to stick out in many directions.

'Ali! Why do you always do that?' Mason complained as he tried flatten his hair and failing. Alison just shrugged and sat down at the table and started to put food on her plate. Jenn and Mason followed along, sat down and started placing food in front of themselves.

Just before they tucked into their food a middle aged man in striped pyjama's came slouching through.

'Morning Dear.' Mrs White said as she placed a kiss on his cheek and placed a large cup of coffee in front of him when he sat down.

'Morning Darling.' Mr White was a very handsome man. His hair was a dark brown and was always brushed to perfection. His skin a few shades darker than his wife and kids and his eyes were the same brown as Alison's. Mr White worked late nights mostly at the ministry of magic, which is why every morning he was never very composed for the day.

'Mum!' a screeching voice came from up the stairs. Mrs White rolled her eyes and smiled.

'What is it sweetheart?!' She replied.

'Have you seen my book I was reading last night?' It responded.

'It's down here.' Mrs White sipped at her tea while she waited for her last child and daughter to come down the stairs. Within a few seconds a girl named Elizabeth was down the stairs and headed straight towards a book that was on the kitchen window still. Elizabeth was what Jenn thought the best combination of Mr & Mrs White. She had the fair skin and blue eyes from her mother and she had the dark thick brown hair and average height of her father.

'Now that you have your book will you come and join us for breakfast?' Mrs White asked.

'But-' Mrs White gave a stern look at her daughter. Elizabeth slouched her shoulders and sat between her sister and father.

Jenn and the Whites sat chatting while they ate their delicious breakfast, until every plate was empty and every belly was full.

'So why exactly were you here so early this morning, Jenn?' Alison asked.

'You and my brother aren't having a bit of a "thing" are you?' She grinned and winked. Jenn and Mason both turned bright red and gave a look of disgust.

'Yuck-'

'Ew- no way! She's like my sister!'

Their reactions caused the rest of the Whites to laugh.

'I was only pulling your tail-' Alison said between breathes. '-But really? Why were you here so early?' Jenn grinned and pulled out the letter she had tucked in her pocket.

'I got accepted in to Hogwarts.'

'That's wonderful, Dear.' Mrs white replied.

'Sweet now I get to annoy Mason and you every day of the week.' Alison pronounced. Mason poked out his tongue at his elder sister.

'Congratulations, Jenn.' Elizabeth said giving Jenn a sweet smile.

'You know what house you want to be in?' Mr White asked.

'I don't really care what house I'll be in, as long as I'm placed in a house, I'm happy.' Jenn answered. 'Besides, each one has their good qualities.'

'Maybe you'll be in Ravenclaw.' Elizabeth smiled as she collected the plates and put them in the sink. 'I mean you're smart enough and Ravenclaw is a wonderful house to join.'

'No Way!-' Mason shouted 'She'll be in Gryffindor... or she could be in Slytherin. She's annoying enough for both.' He Shrugged.

'Hey!' Jenn pushed Mason in the arm, causing a very satisfying squeal.

'See what I mean!' He pointed.

Jenn spent the rest of the day with the Whites. Jennvieve wasn't a White but when Mason introduced her to his family, they welcomed her with open arms, and after a few weeks of knowing them, Jenn felt like she belonged there. Something she hadn't felt in her own home in a very long time. Just after lunch an owl came and delivered the White's children their letters to Hogwarts.

'Well it looks as though we need to take a trip to Diagon Alley, now don't we.' Mr White said after reading the list of items his children need. '-and of course you will be joining us, won't you Jenn. As I'm sure your father would be busy with all the work he has with the Ministry'

'Yes sir.' She replied.

'So shall we all go two weeks before the start of term?' Mrs White questioned. They all agreed. Jenn was filled with excitement she felt like she could bounce off the walls. She was finally going to get her wand, finally going to get sorted into her house, make friends, and learn magic.

Jennavieve was finally going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

 _Hello Lovelies,_

 _I'm so please's to get this first chapter for you, as the prologue was extremely short and not much to go on._  
 _So i'm hoping this chapter will give you a little insight to are main Character Jennavieve and The Whites as they are a huge part in Jenn's life._  
 _I know it's still not a huge insight to are characters and were not at Hogwarts just yet but we will soon._

 _I what to say a huge thank you too the three who so kindly reviewed the prologue._  
 _Wreeti- Thank you & I hope this was soon enough_  
 _Severus Black- You are so sweet and kind thank you._  
 _Son of Whitebeard- yes it is. a part of me thinks it could of been to dark (Mainly the blood & bones in the ocean thing) but it does has it's reasons for it._

 _And if you, Whoever you are readying this, would you be so kind to leave me your thoughts._  
 _Let me know what you want to see happening in the story._

 _well the Chapter two will be a bit further off, but i hope to have it up in about a weeks time_  
 _the next chapter will include a great tirp to Diagon Alley and you will get a insight to Jenn's family._

 _Well goodnight and please feel free to leave you're thoughts,_

 _Ellie xx_


End file.
